


First Day of My Life

by sarajevo



Series: ryden oneshots [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, some language but yeah mostly just fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajevo/pseuds/sarajevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the first day of my life,<br/>glad I didn't die before I met you." </p><p>Ryan has a bout of love-at-first-sight at a laundromat, of all places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of My Life

Nothing special usually happened on Sundays. 

It was ‘get shit done’ day for Ryan. Well, actually, that was Friday- but Ryan would usually forget about that until Sunday. Sunday meant laundry, dishes, cleaning the apartment, attempting to cook, and giving his dog, Dottie, a walk and a bath. But in the time it took from Ryan to drive from his apartment to the laundromat, it had started pouring rain outside, so he thought he’d probably skip the walk, at least. Ryan mentally agreed with Dottie that he’d give her a car ride to make up for it.

No one was ever at the laundromat from nine to eleven in the morning. Ryan lived in a small, church-folk town, so everyone had other things to do. It was a good thing, cause Ryan wasn’t social, and everyone in this town seemed to get off on really awkward small talk. 

Ryan cursed under his breath when he finally set his giant laundry basket on the floor of the laundromat, kicking it across the floor to where the washing machines were. He was soaked, his clothes were soaked, and he- was not alone in the building. 

The guy gave Ryan an awkward glance as Ryan’s basket hit the washing machine next to where he was standing, and Ryan tried to play it off like he wasn’t completely embarrassed as he walked over, casually pulling it away from him. The guy couldn’t have been much older than Ryan. He was good looking, Ryan had to give him that. But he had sunglasses clipped to his t-shirt, and that immediately gave off that the guy wasn’t from around here. 

Ryan looked over at him a couple times as he was loading his clothes into the washer. He went from messing with the door of the washing machine, to looking at his phone, then staring at the washing machine like it was some sort of foreign object.

“You have to push the handle twice.” Ryan said. The guy looked up at Ryan.

“What?” The guy asked. Ryan proceeded to close the door on his washing machine and push the handle twice, pointing at it when it started running. 

“You have to push the handle twice, or it won’t start.” Ryan explained and shrugged, pushing his basket under the nearest table. The guy blinked and did just that, nodding slowly when it started running. 

“Ah, shit. Right. Thanks.” The guy said and gave a little awkward smile at Ryan. 

“You’re not from around here?” Ryan asked as he sat on one of the chairs across from the washing machines. The guy sat a few chairs down from him, glancing at his phone.

“Is it that obvious?” The guy asked, shifting a little.

“The sunglasses. The sun shines like, twice a year in this town. Maybe.” Ryan said and laughed a little. This seemed to relax the guy slightly, and he nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m on a little solo road trip. I’m from Utah.” The guy said. 

“Utah? Like, where all the Mormons are?” Ryan asked. The guy shrugged.

“That’s me.” He said quietly. Fuck, Ryan was dumb. 

“Sorry, I-” Ryan started. 

“No, no. I’m not. Well, I guess I haven’t technically left the church, but, I’m not really active. I’m not really a churchy guy.” He said. Ryan tried not to show how relieved he was. 

“Me either, to be honest. This town is big on that, though. That’s why I always come here today.” Ryan said. “No one’s ever here.” 

The guy nodded and gave a full-fledged, genuine smile this time, and Ryan felt his heart flutter a little bit. 

“I’m Brendon, by the way.” He leaned over and extended his hand, and Ryan shook it. 

“I’m Ryan.” Ryan said and dug in his pocket for his own phone, hoping for some sort of salvation from this random dude from Utah who was literally making his heart skip a beat. 

“So, how long have you lived here?” Brendon asked. Ryan stared at the blank screen of his phone, afraid of what’ll happen if he looks at Brendon again. 

“About three years.” Ryan said. “I went to college a few hours north, and basically just pointed at a map and moved here. Dumb idea, but it’s not a bad town. It’s quiet.” Ryan hated how easy it was for him to talk to this guy. He’d already said more to this stranger than he’d ever said to any of the people who lived in his building.

“It’s not. I was camping here, but.” Brendon pointed at the window. “Looks like I’ll have to go find a hotel.” 

“The closest one is about forty-five minutes south.” Ryan said, accidentally looking over at him. He was watching the washing machines, and Ryan immediately noticed how his brown eyes glistened a little, and his lips were curled into a small, comfortable smile. He looked warm, like someone he could really-

“Maybe i’ll just sleep in my car.” Brendon says with a shrug. “The drive probably wouldn’t be worth it.”  
“I mean, if you don’t mind dogs..” Ryan stopped himself. Okay, this guy could be a murderer. Ryan probably wouldn’t even let one of his neighbors stay with him, and he was about to invite this guy he met two minutes ago into his home. 

“I love dogs! I’ve always wanted my own.” And, fuck, he was smiling even bigger this time, and his eyes were all lit up, and Ryan was really in deep shit. 

“This is a little, odd, but I wouldn’t mind if you crashed on my couch for the night.” Ryan offered, forgetting that he was supposed to clean today. Forgetting that tomorrow was Monday, and he’d have to go to work in the morning. All his thoughts were on Brendon’s smile, his eyes, the clothes he was wearing, how he was sitting, how his hand was wrapped around his phone. 

“Man, I’d be so grateful. I don’t have a lot of money to offer, but I’m a great cook. Do you like pizza?” Brendon asked. Ryan stared at him with a faint feeling of disbelief that this guy was actually real. 

“You said you love dogs?” Brendon smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Ryan put his phone back in his pocket.

“You can stay as long as you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> basically i was sitting in the laundromat today and typed this up. i've also listened to brendon's cover of first day of my life about 78 times today, so.


End file.
